CondorClan
Welcome to CondorClan! Here in CondorClan, we live in the west mountains where the condors live. To move to other places, like prey grounds or streams, we climb to the top of the mountain and hop onto the condors that fly around and they bring us to where we want to go. The condors understand us for some reason. Owned by Comet Want to Join? Leave a message on this talk page, or my talk page. Make sure you have the following: Eye color, pelt color/markings, rank, size, injuries, and any other little facts. About CondorClan Residence: Grand Canyons Prey: Whatever they can find, except condors Founder: Flightstar Leader's Den Flightstar is a small black tom with white and brown splotches, tail tip, ear tips, and muzzle with orange eyes. (Comet) Deputy Tangledmoss is a gorgeous fluffy white she-cat with black ears, nose, legs, and back with beautiful deep blue eyes. Apprenice: '''Vinepaw' Medicine Den Medicine Cat Birchfoot is a pale gray tom with silver streaks down his flank with piercing green eyes. (Comet) Medicine Cat's Apprentice Ravenpaw is a dark gray tom with silver paws, muzzle, and stripe from his nose to his tail tip. (Comet) Warrior's Den Flowerdrop is a pale brown she-cat with a white stripe down her back and white legs with purple eyes. Flightstar's sister. ''Apprentice: '''Swiftpaw '(Comet) Gingerblaze is an agressive ginger tom with firey amber eyes. Formerly a rogue but came to CondorClan with his family. Long scar down his face, several nicks in his ears, a long scar down his back and half his tail bitten off. Flowerbreeze's mate. Fernpaw and Swiftpaw's father. He used to have two sons but they went missing shortly before he joined the clan. (Hollyleaf) Flowerbreeze is a kind blue gray she-cat with soft green eyes. Formerly a rogue, but came to CondorClan with her family. Gingerblaze's mate. Fernpaw and Swiftpaw's mother. She used to have two sons but they went missing shortly before she joined the clan. Apprentice: '''Fernpaw' '''(Hollyleaf) Lizardclaw: A gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes. ''Apprentice: '''Brightpaw ''(Kitty) Apprentice's Den Vinepaw is a ginger tom with black paws, ears, and tail with blue eyes. Mentor: '''Tanglemoss (Comet) Fernpaw is a tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. formerly a rogue, but came to CondorClan with her family. Daughter of Gingerblaze and Flowerbreeze. Swiftpaw's sister. She used to have two brothers but they went missing shortly before she joined the clan. Mentor: 'Flowerbreeze '(Hollyleaf) Swiftpaw is a silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. formerly a rogue, but came to CondorClan with her family. Daughter of Flowerbreeze and Gingerblaze. Fernpaw's sister. She used to have two brothers but they went missing shortly before she joined the clan. ''Mentor: '''Flowerdrop ''(Hollyleaf) Brightpaw: A white tom with big piercing amber eyes. Mentor: '''Lizardclaw' (Kitty) Nursery Open~ Elder's Den Spiderpool is a orange and white tabby she-cat with long legs and tail with yellow-green eyes. (Comet) Roleplay Section Tangledmoss slid out of the warrior's den. She looked around to see if her apprentice was awake, but he was no where to be found. She picked up a piece of fresh-kill and brought it to the entrance of the leader's den. "Flightstar?" she asked before entering. "Tangledmoss? Come in." Flightstar was still sitting in his nest, grooming himself. "I brought you something to eat." she meowed. Flightstar looked at her for a second. "Why thank you." Tangledmoss dipped her head. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Flightstar nodded. "Well sit down then." Tangledmoss settled herself down in front of her leader. "Our Clan is still very small, is that..bad?" Flightstar laughed. "Bad? Not at all. There aren't ''many surrounding Clans and we have the condors. All's well." Tangledmoss looked thoughtful. "Yes, I suppose you're right." "Would you like to share tongues this morning?" Flightstar asked. "Sure." she replied, and got up to sit next to him. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 23:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fernpaw and Swiftpaw tumbled out of the apprentice's den, playfighting. Fernpaw pinned down Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw yowled in protest and flung of her sister, who crashed into Flowerbreeze. Flowerbreeze looked at her daughters. "You two better sort out your differences." She meowed sternly. "What were you two argueing about this time?" "Swiftpaw started it!" Fernpaw meowed. "She leaped on top of me!" "After you told me you thought I'd never catch old, lame mouse if it sat on my paws!" Swiftpaw protested indignatly. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Vinepaw skipped out after them. "Wow, you two surely make a lot of noise." Tangledmoss padded up to him. "There you are! Come on, we need to do some battle training." Vinepaw sighed. "I was sleeping.. okay, lets go. See you guys later!" "Actually, I had been looking for you ya know. Where were you?" he asked. "Oh," she said. "I was just you know, talking to Flightstar." Vinepaw nodded. "Mhmm, okay.." This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 01:35, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Fernpaw and Swiftpaw are based on two cats I know, and they don't get along very well, probably because "Fernpaw" is an old cat and "Swiftpaw" is just over a year old and very lively.) "So-orry." Swiftpaw meowed. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm not sure about Fernpaw though." "Hey!" Fernpaw protested. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 04:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "It's alright, see you guys later!" he called over his shoulder. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 22:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fernpaw," Flowerbreeze meowed sternly. "I'm taking you out training right now. We don't want you to start another fight with your sister." "okay..." Fernpaw meowed, following her mother and mentor out of the camp, tail drooping. "I hope Flowerdrop has something for me to do, I don't want to be stuck in the camp whie everyone else is out training." Swiftpaw muttered. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop walked up behind Swiftpaw. "I sure do! We are going to see....the condors!" she exclaimed. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 21:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Really?" Swiftpaw meowed excitedly. "That's better than the hunting patrol Fernpaw got to go on!" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop smiled. "Follow me." she said, as she bounded out of the camp. On the way to the ledge, where the condors fly in, she tested her apprentice to see how fast she could keep up. "You've got to be fast to jump on." she said over her shoulder. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 23:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm fast!" Swiftpaw exlaimed. "I'm way faster than Fernpaw anyways." She broke into a speedy run to prove it. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 23:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- She twitched her whiskers in amusement. She could almost see where the ledge broke off into a steep drop. "Start to slow down now, we don't want to fall" This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded and reluctantly began to slow down. I don't want to die before I can see the condors! ''HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop came to a halt at the edge of the cliff and gazed out at the beauty. She saw some condors heading towards them in the distance. "Come here!" she called to her apprentice. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw swiftly walked over to her menors side. "Are those the condors?" She asked. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop nodded. "Do you want to see me hop onto one?" she asked. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded, too excited to speak. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Here is comes!" she yelled. She jumped into the air, legs extended. The condor caught her and brought her down below. When it came back up, it landed on the ledge. As she got back off, the condor seemed to wink at Swiftpaw. This is my sigTalk to Meh :) 00:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw watched in amazement, "Cool!" She breathed. "Will I be able to do that someday?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop nodded. "Someday, ''maybe not today. But we can practice the jumping, just on land." ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 23:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw sight dissapiontedly. "Ok... Can we star practicing?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- The warrior nodded. "You have to know how fast the condor is flying, and, where to grab on. I'll be the condor." she zipped past the apprentice, fluffing up her fur. "Now, remember that in the real thing, the condor will be bigger, so it might be harder on me. Try to jump over me and bat my tail, claws sheathed." she got in the stance to run past again. "Questions?" ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw shook her head, crouching down to get ready to leap. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop ran as fast as the condors. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw leaped over Flowerdrop, narrowly missing her target, but she managed bat her mentor's tail the way she wanted to. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nice! Now, try to swerve sideways when you jump, so that you can swing onto the 'condor'" she insructed. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 16:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw nodded and crouched down again. HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 01:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flowerdrop zipped by once again. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 13:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Swiftpaw leaped into the air and did exactly what Flowerdrop had told her to do. (Fernpaw's going to take a lot longer to learn this stuff.) HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 17:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Hah, okay) "Nice job!" she looked approvingly at her apprentice. "Let's get back to camp." she suggested. ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 18:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- "okay." Swiftpaw meowed indifferently. "Can we do this again tommorrow?" HollyleafOfThunderclan Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 16:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure thing." she nodded. "We can work on jumping from greater heights." ♒Comet♒ ❤’s You♪ 21:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG